


Late Night Intimacies

by UnclePotoos



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Koujaku, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has been missing his boyfriend, so he takes matters into his own hands when the man finally comes home</p>
<p>-This fic is dedicated to ourlordandseivior because she's so thirsty and also there's not enough fluffy MinKou in the world-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Intimacies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever officially written smut, so it's nothing too elaborate. Basically a shit ton of fluff and sap with some smut sprinkled in. Hope you enjoy!

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as Koujaku leaned back into the hold of the larger man behind him, pressing into the warmth of the bare skin of Mink’s shirtless form. The long day had put its toll on him, and while he wanted to just take a quick shower and hit the hay, Mink's warm hands slowly kneading his sides left him without much choice. The soft kisses pressed against his throat honed in on his sweet spots, helping Koujaku to relax ever more into the other’s arms. Not that he really needed too much persuasion anyway.

“Is this alright,” Mink asked, after a period a of quiet between them, as he breathed a kiss behind the other’s ear. 

Koujaku nodded, and Mink continued his ministrations, guiding the man back with him as he sat down on their bed and pulled him onto his lap. In comfortable silence Mink furthered his hands downward, massaging the firm muscles of Koujaku’s thighs and smiling as he felt them barely tremble beneath his touch. 

It was strangely erotic to see such a man, who held and presented himself as such a strong and dominating presence, relax and let himself be touched and held in such a vulnerable manner. It hadn’t always been this way, but the change was immensely welcomed.

Mink had gotten lost in leaving soft kisses on the tanned skin of his lover’s neck that he almost didn’t notice the hand that laid itself on top of his own. The change made him pause and grunted, questioning. As Koujaku gripped his hand and began to move it, Mink let his arm go limp until it came to rest on the man’s crotch, making Koujaku groan quietly from the touch. Mink could feel the throbbing flesh underneath his jeans, hard and warm, and he squeezed it lightly. The reaction garnered was small, but he knew that it was satisfactory. For as much of a chattery bird he was, Koujaku was rather quiet in regards to such stimulations.

In the beginning at least.

“Red,” Mink said quietly, prompting Koujaku to turn his head back to look the other in the eye. Mink swore he could feel a strong jolt of need as he was face with the obvious arousal painted on Koujaku’s face, his eyes barely open, face flushed with warmth, and breaths rolling out in heavy pants. Everything was softly highlighted by the dim light of the bedside lamps, like a private moment just for Mink solely to enjoy. It took much strength for Mink to not take him there, though he bet that the other wouldn’t have too much objection if he did. 

Mink didn’t want a quick engagement this evening though, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his lover’s, kissing him slowly and passionately. They’d both been rather busy the past few weeks, and in that they had next to no time for intimacies. Mink had been craving Koujaku’s touch, the feel of his strong body under him, over him, in him, resting beside him. He didn’t care. He just needed the man, desperately.

Careful kisses became sloppier as actions heated between the two. Koujaku practically pulled Mink on to of himself as he wriggled from the man’s hold and fell back on the bed. Mink complied, quickly undoing Koujaku’s belt and helping him out of his jeans as he eased on top of him. The relief of easing his erection from the tight confines of his pants made Koujaku sigh loudly, leaving him vulnerable as Mink caught his open mouth in another kiss. Their responses easily fell into a hungry rhythm of tongues ebbing against each other and hands gripping at anything that could provide easy handling. Clothed dicks twitched as they ground against each other, desperate for stimulation.

Mink broke the long kiss, resting his forehead against Koujaku’s as they struggled to regain their breathes. Their eyes met, the sharpness of red melting against the warmth of gold, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

“I want you,” Koujaku said, voice thick with desire and want as his hands slowly shifted lower down the other’s backside, thumb playing with the band of his sweats. Mink licked his lips, and he swore that he saw Koujaku’s eyes dilate further, the red of his iris disappearing even more.

The next moments were a flurry, desperate kisses and hands trying to get at every available inch of skin. Mink worked the kimono off Koujaku built form as the other yanked him lover’s sweats down. He was very excited to find that the man had decided to go without undergarments that evening, allowing him instant access to knead and grab at his ass. 

Mink groaned as he felt Koujaku’s strong hand play with his backside and briefly paused his efforts to free his companion of his own briefs. The stimulation had been so long awaited that h had to savor this brief moment. Those hands, those skilled fingers, they knew how to play with him and make him feel oh-so good. How he lived without having this in his life, Mink honestly didn’t know. He certainly wasn’t as content as a man as he was, that was true, but it didn’t matter now. 

What was important was now was getting Koujaku as naked as he could manage and leaving as many marks on his flesh as possible.

Koujaku scooted up on the bed as Mink slathered lubricant onto his fingered generously and warmed it up as he positioned his head between the other man’s thighs. He loved Koujaku’s thighs. The way they gently quivered under his touch. The way they smelled so intensely of his intoxicating musk and not of the sickly cocktail of sweet perfumes and strange colognes that rubbed onto his clothing throughout the day. The beautiful contrast of his tan skin against the dark bruising left by Mink’s mouth on him. Best of all: they were all his.

Mink suckled on the base of Koujaku’s dick as he carefully inserted a finger into his ass. Koujaku briefly tensed as the thick digit entered him, but quickly he relaxed into the stimulation. Mink so entered a second as he felt his lover quickly stretch and accommodate his intrusion. It wasn’t long until Mink slipped in a third, and Koujaku gripped his hair, weakly calling his name and begging him for more, please, now.

Mink scissored him a bit more until he felt comfortable, then slowly slipped his hand out of Koujaku’s ass. The man groaned from the loss, but remained still as he felt the mattress warp with the new weight of Mink’s body crawling on top of it. Koujaku smiled up Mink and reached up to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he kissed him gently. He almost forgot, briefly, the heated state of themselves. 

The familiar softness of the kiss brought him back to a different time, back to when he was still learning how to do this whole vulnerability thing. He still was unsure then why Mink had become someone he trusted. He was obviously stronger than him, even though he’d never openly admit it. Koujaku thought that that should make him even more wary, but… it made him feel safe, almost. This man was someone he wasn’t someone he was afraid of losing control around, because if he didn’t, he didn’t doubt that Mink would be able to keep him down. Knowing that allowed him to drop his guard and let this quiet, intimidating man in, and in that learn about the kind, gentle, and intelligent person that he was.

Koujaku moaned loudly as he felt Mink’s dick enter him. The thick girth of it felt so good inside him, thrusting in and out and a calm pace. His moans and cries were captured by Mink as he kissed him deeply. Koujaku was lost in Mink’s rhythm and touches, and he could swear it was bliss. This was love-making, the kind of fucking that babies were made from, that being if one of them possessed the equipment necessary to accomplish that, which neither did.

The slow pace did eventually quicken, with Mink’s hips snapped against Koujaku’s in intensifying need for release, and Koujaku legs wrapping around his lover’s waist to help speed up his thrusts. He needed him, every harsh and overwhelming pound of Mink’s dick rubbing against his insides and making his brain go fuzzy with pleasure. 

Koujaku came without warning, his vision going white and the pleasure crescendoing as a drawn out moan ripped from his lips. He could feel Mink’s thrust become erratic, trying to finish himself off before Koujaku came down from his high and the stimulation became too much. It wasn’t long before he felt the man’s hips still against his and his dick quiver inside. Mink collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap, and Koujaku wrapped his arms around his head in a loose hug.

They stayed like that for quite some time, basking in their post-coital high. Koujaku gently carted his finger’s through Mink locks, enjoying the smoothness of his hair between his fingertips. A kiss was pressed against his collarbone, and Koujaku smiled.

“We should bath,” Mink said, not lifting his head from Koujaku’s chest. Koujaku hummed in agreement, and then braced himself as the larger man rose up and lifted him from the bed. Koujaku had finally given up fighting Mink on this apparent after-sex ritual of carrying him to the bath. Though he was perfectly capable of walking himself (albeit rather unsteadily, especially after particularly rough bouts of sex), he had come to enjoy the process. Being held was strangely comforting, and it was nice to be able to rest his head against the crock of Mink’s neck as they went. His thick sweet scent was soothing, and he could never imagine growing tired of it.

“Mink,” Koujaku said as Mink gathered him in his arms and he rested his head against his shoulder.

“Yeah, Red?”

“…I love you.”

“…..I love you too, Koujaku."


End file.
